Juste un pauvre vieil homme pauvre...
20 reprenant le dessin de Carl Barks pour la couverture de Four Color Comics n 386. | code inducks = W OS 386-02 | nb planches = 32 | scénaristes = Carl Barks | dessinateurs = Carl Barks | première publication = Mars 1952 Four Color Comics n 386 | première publication France = 1er trimestre 1976 Grands albums cartonnés Le Livre de Paris/Hachette n 4 }}30px|link=Picsou Wiki:Liste des articles de qualité30px|link=Picsou Wiki:Archives des article du mois Juste un pauvre vieil homme pauvre... est une histoire en bandes dessinées de Carl Barks publiée en mars 1952. Elle met en scène Balthazar Picsou, Donald Duck, Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck et les Rapetou, dont c'est la première apparition dans une histoire de plus de dix pages. Elle se déroule à Donaldville, au coffre de Picsou, puis aux alentours de la ville, au vieux réservoir. Cette histoire est la première centrée sur Picsou et non sur Donald. Elle est donc rapidement devenue une classique de Carl Barks. Histoire Prologue Dans son immense coffre contenant une fortune s'élevant à plusieurs archicentrifugilliards de dollars, Picsou fait une démonstration de « plongeon » dans l'argent, devant l’œil amusé de son neveu Donald Duck. Il y plonge « comme un dauphin », creuse des galeries « comme une taupe », et enfin lance des pièces en l'air pour qu'elles lui retombent dessus. Il est habitué à le faire et c'est sa récréation de la journée. Mais maintenant, il doit aller parler affaires avec son neveu, car celui-ci a besoin de ses conseils avisés. Il explique à Donald qu'il a atteint l'âge de réussir, comme son oncle, et de devenir riche. Selon lui, il n'y a rien de plus rassurant que d'avoir une fortune comme la sienne. Soudain, il se précipite sur son fusil et tire un coup en l'air, pour abattre une mite qui aurait pu faire pour un million de dollars de trous dans son argent. Picsou entend alors un clic qui signifie que le piège à rat qu'il a installé vient de fonctionner. Ce rongeur aurait pu grignoter un milliard de billets verts ! Après ces incidents, Picsou continue de donner des conseils à son neveu, mais il est de nouveau interrompu par une toile d’araignée, qui pourrait faire court-circuiter le système d'alarme. Il l'élimine rapidement avec un produit, puis va se rassoir et conseille à son neveu de cesser de dépenser et de commencer à économiser, mais il saute de nouveau sur son fusil pour tuer une autre mite. Après cette énième interruption, le vieil archimultimilliardaire continue de conseiller son neveu. Pour construire une fortune comme son oncle, Donald devra se passer des plaisirs futiles comme le cinéma et les vacances, mais il finira par connaître le vrai plaisir, comme le plongeon dans l'argent. Picsou s'apprêtait à donner un autre conseil à son neveu, mais il entend tout à coup des bruits de travaux et court à la fenêtre : quelqu'un a acheté le terrain mitoyen de son coffre, et ils construisent un immeuble. Donald ne comprend pas pourquoi Picsou s'inquiète. Celui-ci lui explique : selon lui, on pourrait creuser des trous dans les murs, à partir de cet immeuble, pour pomper son argent ! Donald descend pour voit à quoi ressemblent ces ouvriers. Il pense que ce sont d'honnêtes gars, qui essayent de gagner honnêtement leur vie, mais il retire tout de suite ce qu'il a dit : il s'agit des terribles Rapetou ! Un grand cambriolage Il semble en effet que la pire bande de gangsters de la région soit en train de préparer le plus grand vol de l'histoire. Les Rapetou mijotent déjà des plans malhonnêtes : ils veulent construire une cave dans leur immeuble pour entreposer l'argent de Picsou... Donald remonte vite informer Oncle Picsou du plan diabolique des bandits, en prenant soin de le prévenir qu'il va avoir la frayeur de sa vie. Les insectes et les rongeurs volent Picsou de l'intérieur et les Rapetou s'apprêtent à le faire de l'extérieur ! Celui-ci se précipite alors sur son fusil, avec l'intention de s'en servir contre les Rapetou, mais une grosse pelleteuse des gangsters écrase l'arme de Picsou. Le vieil avare est furieux contre les gangsters et les mites, qui continuent de voler dans la pièce, sans compter Donald qui en rajoute en parlant de la sécurité qu'apporte l'argent. Picsou critique le gouvernement qui devrait, selon lui, imprimer des billets en fer-blanc. Il ordonne à Donald de vaporiser l'insecticide pendant qu'il s'occupe du piège à rats et ferme la fenêtre pour ne pas que les machines des Rapetou salissent son argent. Cinq minutes plus tard, Picsou a craqué... Donald appelle Riri, Fifi et Loulou, en leur demandant d'apporter un sandwich au vieil avare, qui n'a pas dû prendre le temps de manger depuis une semaine ! Le plan de Picsou Plus tard, Picsou a pris le temps de manger et se repose sur un sac d'argent. Ses petits neveux Riri, Fifi et Loulou aimeraient bien savoir pourquoi leur oncle aime tant son argent. Pour Picsou, toutes ces pièces et ces billets signifient quelque chose. Chaque pièce a une histoire, car Picsou les a gagnés sur les mers, dans les mines et pendant la guerre du bétail le long des frontières, pas seulement en faisant des affaires ! Il l'a gagné en étant plus dur que les très durs et plus malin que les petits futés, tout en restant honnête ! Par exemple, ce dollar d'argent, qu'il désigne aux neveux, il l'a gagné au Klondike, en 1898, quand il était chercheur d'or : il s'était gelé les doigts en ramassant des pépites dans le lit des rivières, et a amassé une fortune au lieu d'aller tout dépenser dans les cafés et les casinos. Quant à cet autre dollar, il l'a gagné en 1882, dans le Montana, dans sa concession de cuivre. Voilà pourquoi il aime tant son argent, car il l'a gagné en réfléchissant et en réagissant plus vite que les autres... Donald est de retour au coffre et annonce à Picsou que les Rapetou creusent très vite. Mais Picsou n'a plus peur de ces bandits et il se dit de taille à s'occuper d'eux. En observant les pelleteuses, Donald demande à son oncle s'il y a un moyen légal d'arrêter les Rapetou. La réponse est non, mais Picsou a un plan : il va déménager son argent dans une cachette sûre. Pour éviter que les Rapetou dévalisent Picsou en pleine rue, celui-ci va les tromper, comme il a trompé les brigands de Mongolie il y a des années. Il donne des missions à ses neveux : il demande aux enfants de suivre le camion des bandits qui emporte la terre, et à Donald il prépare une liste de courses. Le vieil avare sent la forme revenir, grâce à sa conversation avec les enfants. Un peu plus tard, Riri, Fifi et Loulou reviennent et informent leur oncle que les Rapetou vident la terre dans le vieux réservoir de la crique aux Cèdres. Picsou décide d'appeler le propriétaire pour acheter ce réservoir. Mais que mijote t-il donc ? Cette nuit-là, Picsou et ses neveux s'activent. Donald aide Picsou à creuser un trou dans le coffre, à l'aide d'une barre à mine, pendant que Riri, Fifi et Loulou s'apprêtent à introduire un toboggan et une trappe dans le coffre. Le lendemain matin, les Rapetou creusent toujours, mais le plan de Picsou est en place. Il l'explique alors à Donald : ce vieux renard d'oncle Picsou a remarqué que les camions des voleurs s'arrêtaient toujours avant de charger. Picsou et ses neveux ont construit la trappe à l'endroit où ils stationnent. Il lui suffit donc de tirer sur une corde pour remplir le camion d'argent. Les Rapetou n'y verront que du feu, puisqu'ils le recouvriront de terre et le videront ensuite dans le réservoir ! Picsou pourra donc mettre son argent en sécurité. Bientôt, les bandits ont achevé de creuser la cave et de vider la terre. Ils s'apprêtent maintenant à construire l'immeuble. Après des jours de construction, le bâtiment a enfin atteint la hauteur du coffre et les Rapetou percent le mur de Picsou. Ils pensent qu'un flot d'argent va remplir la cave, mais ils s’aperçoivent que le coffre est vide... Le lac d'argent Pendant ce temps, au lac, Picsou et ses neveux sont occupés à sécuriser le vieux réservoir. Il enfouissent des mines dans le sol, installent des pièges dans les arbres et étendent des barbelés tout autour pour s'assurer que personne ne puisse approcher. Les neveux seront payés pour ça, bien évidemment, au tarif de trente cents de l'heure. Il faudra bien plusieurs semaines avant que les Rapetou comprennent où est l'argent ! Picsou a installé une sorte de bateau sur le lac, équipé d'un filet, pour qu'il puisse sortir son argent de l'eau. Malheureusement, il n'ose pas le mettre à sécher, de peur que des gens le voient, et ne sait donc pas quoi en faire. De plus, il craint que ses billets pourrissent dans l'eau. Son plan n'était pas si malin, finalement... Il essaye alors de se souvenir de sa jeunesse, quand il était chercheur de trésors aux Caraïbes. Il avait retrouvé des papiers sous l'eau, qui n'avaient pas pourri... parce qu'ils étaient dans des bocaux en verre. Voilà, l'idée ! Il mettra ses billets dans des bocaux et enfouira le tout au fond du réservoir ! Picsou navigue donc maintenant sur un immense lac d'argent, avec une pellicule d'eau par dessus et un barrage pour la retenir. Et personne ne saura que son argent est là ! Les semaines passent, et le plan de Picsou s'est très bien déroulé. Le réservoir ressemble à un lac paisible. Le vieil archimultimilliardaire a enfin trouvé une cachette sûre pour son argent, mais il lui manque son plongeon quotidien, et cela le rend triste... L'eau gênerait son style, s'il essayait de nager dans le lac. Il décide alors de former une petite île avec l'argent pour qu'il puisse se baigner dedans. En faisant ça, il prend un sacré risque, mais à quoi sert l'argent si on ne peut pas s'amuser avec ? L'attaque des Rapetou Un plan si bien élaboré... Pendant ce temps, dans leur repaire, les Rapetou sont à deux doigts d'abandonner. Ils ont fouillé toutes les maisons de la ville, sans succès. Comment Picsou a t-il sorti son argent du coffre et où l'a t-il emmené ? Voilà la question qui les préoccupe depuis des semaines. Un des Rapetou pense que c'est le travail qui le rend fou, et décide d'aller à la pêche pour se reposer. Malgré les railleries de ses frères, il est déterminé à se rendre au vieux réservoir pour pêcher des truites. De son côté, au lac d'argent, Picsou s'apprête à prendre son bain dans sa fortune. Il prend tout de même certaines précautions et demande à Donald de rester près de lui, au cas où il glisserait. Il effectue alors une traditionnelle démonstration de plongeon dans l'argent devant son neveu. Mais c'était sans compter sur le Rapetou partant à la pêche, qui aperçoit le grillage et les pièges dans les arbres. Il se demande qui a pu installer tout ça, car personne ne prendrait autant de précautions pour de simples pêcheurs. Il décide alors de grimper à un arbre et de voir de quoi il s'agit. Et l'inévitable arriva. Il aperçut Picsou se baignant dans son argent, et courut prévenir ses frères de ce qu'il avait découvert... Cependant, Picsou a terminé sa petite récréation et demande à son neveu de faire disparaître l'île. Le vieil avare pense toujours que personne ne sait que son argent est dans le lac. Il continue alors à conseiller son neveu, comme il l'avait fait au début de cette aventure, sur la sécurité qu'apporte l'argent. Donald commence à être tenté par cette perspective. Une fois de retour sur la terre ferme, Picsou congédie ses neveux et s’apprête à les payer. Donald et Riri, Fifi et Loulou ont déjà fait le calcul : leur oncle leur doit quatre-vingt dollars. Picsou est choqué par l'annonce de cette terrible somme d'argent, à dépenser en une seule fois... Il propose alors un marché à ses neveux, qui s'impatientent : il leur donne des cannes à pêches pourvues de porte-monnaies et les laisse pêcher leur argent dans le lac. C'est un bon marché... pour lui, car il n'y a que de la menue monnaie dans le coin qu'il leur a désignés ! Soudain, Picsou entend les Rapetou, qui, cachés derrière les arbres, demandent s'ils peuvent pêcher aussi ! Catastrophe ! Les bandits ont découvert le lac d'argent, et ils vont probablement revenir avec des tanks et des hélicoptères pour l'emporter. Donald rassure son oncle en lui disant que tout cela est contraire à la loi, mais les bandits sont bien trop malins... Picsou supplie alors ses neveux de ne pas le quitter et de l'aider à protéger son argent. Donald accepte à contre-cœur... Peu après ces événements, les enfants ont découvert un indice sur la stratégie des Rapetou. Ils ont acheté la riche terre alluviale située en aval de la crique, et donc après le barrage de Picsou ! Cela signifie qu'ils vont tenter de le détruire, l'état d'alerte est donc déclenché. Oncle Picsou ordonne à ses neveux de charger les canons et de brancher les radars, pour être prêt à contrer leur première attaque... La première attaque La première attaque des Rapetou semble venir du ciel. Loulou aperçoit en effet une loupe, accrochée à un ballon. Picsou se demande ce que les Rapetou comptent faire avec, mais la réponse ne se fait pas attendre : la loupe géante réfléchit la lumière du soleil et projette son rayon brûlant sur les poutres du barrage. Picsou donne tout de suite à Donald le signal de tirer un boulet de canon sur le morceau de verre. Et voilà le premier plan des Rapetou fichu : la loupe a volé en éclats ! Le poisson et les cormorans A peine Picsou a t-il le temps de se remettre de ses émotions qu'il entend Fifi l'appeler. Celui-ci pêchait devant le barrage et il a pris un poisson qui essayait de sauter pour passer de l'autre coté. Picsou est agacé car il avait dit à son neveu de surveiller, pas de pêcher ! Il somme à son neveu de remettre le poisson dans l'eau, mais ce dernier fait tic-tac ! Les Rapetou lui ont fait avaler une bombe pour faire exploser le barrage ! Picsou la retire du ventre du poisson et la jette derrière les rochers, au loin. Maintenant, Fifi doit repousser tous les poissons qui essayent de passer et installer un filet en travers de la rivière. Mais la nouvelle offensive des Rapetou ne se fait pas attendre. Loulou, qui surveillait le haut du barrage, voit des cormorans qui plongent et repartent avec des pièces. Les Rapetou ne s'enrichiront jamais comme cela, Picsou pense que ça cache autre chose. Il demande à Loulou de surveiller les cormorans qui arrivent, pas ceux qui partent. En effet, les volatiles transportent des bombes au napalm ! Picsou se met alors à sautiller et à parler dans un étrange dialecte. Les oiseaux font alors demi-tour et repartent, vers le camp des Rapetou ! Oncle Picsou connaît le langage des cormorans : il en a dressé des milliers quand il récoltait des perles, en Asie. Et, ironie du sort, les cormorans lâchent maintenant leurs bombes sur les Rapetou ! C'est aussi Picsou qui leur a dit de faire cela. Le paratonnerre Mais ces bandits de Rapetou ne s'avouent pas vaincu : ils préparent déjà le plan suivant. En regardant ces gros nuages sombres dans le ciel, Picsou devine quelle sera leur quatrième tentative. Il donne des instructions à ses neveux : Donald devra attacher un fil du cuivre à un des boulets, et tirer un coup de canon vers le camp des Rapetou. Quant à Fifi, il file à la cabane et rapporte un grand paratonnerre. Avec l'aide de son oncle, il attache le paratonnerre au barrage, mais le caneton entend des avions. Ce sont les Rapetou qui font grossir les nuages, selon Picsou, pour provoquer un orage. La foudre sera attirée par son argent, et détruira ainsi le barrage ! Mais heureusement, Picsou a installé le paratonnerre pour empêcher les éclairs d'attendre leur cible. Quant au fil du cuivre, attaché au paratonnerre, il sert à renvoyer directement les éclairs vers le camp des Rapetou ! Gare aux termites ! Malgré toutes ces contres-attaques, les Rapetou sont à mille lieux d'abandonner ! Ils ne se découragent pas et préparent leur cinquième attaque. Le drapeau qui flotte sur le laboratoire signifie que le frère 176-840 a mis au point l'arme secrète des brigands. Ses frères se précipitent à l'intérieur du laboratoire : la super-espèce qu'a développé 176-840 ressemble à des coccinelles, mais une fois qu'elles seront chez Picsou, son barrage sera fichu ! La première étape de ce plan consiste à publier un article dans le journal... Le lendemain, dans le journal du matin, un article qui prétend que les barrages constituent un habitat idéal pour les termites saute aux yeux de Picsou. Le vieil archimultimilliardaire est tout affolé, car il a peur que des termites grignotent le bois de son barrage. Il ordonne alors à Donald d'aller en ville pour acheter quelque chose qui servirait à éliminer les termites... En allant en ville, Donald tombe sur un stand où sont assis deux vieux marchands. L'enseigne prétend que ce qu'ils vendent est un nouveau remède contre les termites. Selon le marchand, ces coccinelles dévoreront toutes les termites du barrage. Donald, crédule, les achète toutes. Après son départ, les vieux marchands enlèvent leur masque : il s'agit des Rapetou ! L'un d'eux explique à son frère qu'il ne s'agit pas de coccinelles, mais plutôt d'une nouvelle espèce de super-termites ! Une fois Donald rentré au vieux réservoir avec le bocal, Picsou met tout de suite les insectes au travail. Mais... il y a quelque chose qui cloche ! Ces insectes mangent le bois ! Ils ne sont évidemment pas supposés le faire, et le mot que Fifi a trouvé au fond du bocal explique tout : il s'agit d'un message des Rapetou ! Ils expliquent que les coccinelles sont en réalité des super-termites et provoquent Picsou en disant qu'ils commenceront à dépenser son argent ce matin. Oncle Picsou s'effondre sur un rocher : il s'est fait avoir ! L'effondrement du barrage Pendant la nuit, les deux camps adverses s'activent en prévision de la catastrophe. A l'aide des bulldozers, les Rapetou creusent des bassins d'épanchements pour gérer l'arrivée de l'argent de Picsou, tandis que le vieil avare et ses neveux essayent par tous les moyens de contrer les termites. Picsou a trouvé un nouvel insecticide, mais les poutres sont déjà de vraies passoires... Fifi a calculé la vitesse à laquelle se reproduisent les termites : de nouveaux insectes naissent toutes les quatre minutes ! Picsou ordonne à ses neveux de remplacer les poutres avant qu'elles ne soient complétement rongées : malheureusement, les termites se précipitent aussitôt sur les nouveaux troncs... Juste avant l'aube, le cœur du barrage et la poutre centrale s'apprêtent à céder. Il faut évacuer le canyon avant la catastrophe ! Donald et ses neveux essayent de faire rouler les rochers vers la rivière pour empêcher l'effondrement, mais Picsou est trop fatigué et désespéré pour les aider... Soudain, un puissant craquement déchire le petit matin : le barrage a cédé ! Les Rapetou, depuis leur terrain en aval, assistent eux aussi à l'effondrement, qu'ils comparent à un orage ou un feu d'artifice. Dans un immense fracas de pièces et de bois, les poutres cèdent et sont emportés au loin par la rivière. L'eau, mêlée à l'argent de Picsou, submerge le terrain des Rapetou : c'est vraiment ce qu'on appelle de l'argent liquide ! Cette inondation a été profitable aux Rapetou : leur sol s'en trouve maintenant grandement enrichi, au sens propre. Picsou, de son côté, est désespéré. Donald pense qu'il peut récupérer sa fortune grâce aux lois, mais c'est bien là le problème : cet argent appartient maintenant aux Rapetou, selon la loi sur les inondations et les alluvions. Ces bandits n'ont plus qu'à se rendre au tribunal et à déclarer l'argent de Picsou comme des alluvions déposés sur leur terrain par l’inondation... Juste un pauvre vieil homme pauvre... Les Rapetou se vantent, en bas, ils se vantent d'avoir été plus malins que Balthazar Picsou ! Celui-ci est trop vieux pour ces nouvelles ruses... Il n'est plus qu'un pauvre vieux qui ne souvient plus que des vieilles ruses... Comme la fois à Bagdad... Une transformation s'opère alors chez Picsou. Il cesse soudain de se lamenter et décide de descendre pour féliciter ces nouveaux riches. Donald, lui, les féliciterai avec une boîte d’œufs pourris ! Mais les enfants ont compris : Picsou mijote quelque chose ! Les Rapetou s’apprêtent à aller faire valoir leurs droits, mais il voit Picsou se diriger vers eux. Le vieil avare les félicite pour l'avoir surpassé en finesse. Les Rapetou sont très étonnés que Picsou ne soit pas en colère contre eux... Mais non, celui-ci admire leurs cerveaux, et ils en ont un ! Lui aussi, il a été intelligent... autrefois ! Mais maintenant, il a la tête comme une tomate mûre. Il supplie alors les Rapetou de lui accorder une dernière faveur : Picsou voudrait nager une dernière fois dans son argent avant qu'il soit emporté. C'est le seul plaisir quotidien qu'il ait jamais eu... Les Rapetou, à la fois surpris et amusés, autorisent Picsou à nager dans l'immense fortune. Ils assistent alors à une séance de plongeon « comme un dauphin », de creusement de galeries « comme une taupe », et enfin de lancement des pièces en l'air pour qu'elles lui retombent dessus. Picsou a vraiment l'air de bien s'amuser ! Il conseille aux Rapetou de faire de même avec ce qui est maintenant leur argent, pour découvrir la joie que cela procure. Les Rapetou approuvent et enlèvent leurs casquettes. Ils plongent dans l'argent mais... ils se cognent la tête contre le mur et s’assomment ! Leur tête ressemble à des tomates mûres, et ils sont inconscients pour des semaines, voir des mois ! Dire que c'est arrivé avant qu'ils ne se soient rendus au tribunal pour faire valoir leurs droits... C'était donc ça, la ruse de Picsou ! Riri, Fifi et Loulou questionnent leur oncle : comment se fait-il que lui, ait plongé dans l'argent sans se blesser ? Picsou l'admet, il y a un truc ! Les neveux de Picsou n'ont maintenant plus qu'à amener les bulldozers et les camions pour remettre l'argent sur son terrain. Les choses sont rentrés dans l'ordre et Picsou a récupéré son argent. Donald et Riri, Fifi et Loulou aimeraient donc être payés pour pouvoir rentrer. Picsou, réticent à l'idée de payer, essaye de faire diversion en continuant la discussion commencée au début de cette aventure : il expliquait à Donald la sécurité que lui apporterait une fortune comme la sienne. Mais notre canard colérique préféré ne veut rien entendre : il s'en passera, de cette fameuse sécurité ! Après que leur oncle ait enfin payés, Donald et les enfants repartent en comptant leurs billets. Donald lance alors une remarque à Picsou : peut-être qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte, mais ses milliards sont un vrai fardeau. Il n'est qu'un pauvre vieux... Picsou reste un moment là, les yeux vides d'expression. Puis il se ressaisit. Donald peut parler ! Aucun homme n'est pauvre quand il peut faire ce qu'il aime de temps à autre. Et Picsou, ce qu'il aime faire, c'est plonger dans l'argent « comme un dauphin », y creuser des galeries « comme une taupe » et lancer les pièces en l'air pour qu'elles lui retombent dessus ! En coulisses La véritable épopée de Picsou commence ici, avec une aventure inoubliable dans laquelle Barks confère au canard le plus riche du monde des passions et des faiblesses bien humaines. Un comic book historique Le numéro 386 de la série anthologique Four Color Comics peut véritablement être qualifié d'historique, et pas uniquement en raison de la superbe histoire qu'il contient, Juste un pauvre vieil homme pauvre... (Only a Poor Old Man). Cette bande-dessinée est un parfait exemple de la conscience qu'a Carl Barks d'attribuer aux animaux anthropomorphes de Walt Disney des personnalités complexes et des passions tout à fait humaines. A ce sujet, il a déclaré dans une interview demeurée célèbre : Faut-il voir ici la raison pour laquelle, en France, il n'a jamais été le « canard le plus riche du monde » mais simplement « l'homme le plus riche du monde » ? Mais c'est avant tout pour une autre raison que ce comic book peut être considéré comme historique : c'est le premier à faire non pas de Donald mais de Picsou le centre d'intérêt d'une histoire se déroulant à Donaldville. Pour la première fois, le véritable héros d'une aventure en bandes dessinées est le vieil archimultimilliardaire. Pour l'heure, cette aventure n'est qu'un ballon d'essai, suggéré aux éditeurs de Four Color, la Western Printing and Lithographing Co., par les réactions positives des lecteurs, qui font grimper la vente des comics books Disney chaque fois que le canard richissime y apparaît. En d'autres termes, il semble bien que le vieil avare aux guêtres et au chapeau haut de forme, déjà apparu à diverses occasions dans les aventures de Donald, s'attire la sympathie en dépit de ses réactions toujours excessives et d'une richesse aussi énervante qu'invraisemblable. Les lecteurs paraissent avoir l'intuition qu'une telle accumulation d'argent cache une vie bien remplie faite de rencontres singulières, d'épreuves surmontées et de voyages aux quatre coins du monde; autrement dit, la promesse de mille histoires qu'il faudrait être fou pour ne pas écouter. Barks obéit de bonne grâce à l'éditeur et, pendant qu'il se prépare à structurer le scénario de Juste un pauvre vieil homme pauvre..., il se rend compte que Picsou se trouve sur la rampe de lancement pour devenir le héros complet d'innombrables aventures. Pour cette raison, Barks arrondit les angles de sa personnalité : il en accentue les côtés sympathiques aux dépens des défauts parfois criants dont Picsou faisait montre lors de ses premières apparitions. Une nouvelle personnalité [[Fichier:Juste_un_pauvre_vieil_homme_pauvre_Jeunesse_de_Picsou.jpg|thumb|Dans Juste un pauvre vieil homme pauvre..., le lecteur entrevoit pour la première fois une bribe du passé de Picsou : l'époque où, âgé d'une trentaine d'années, il était chercheur d'or aux environs de Dawson, dans le Klondike.]] En ce début des années 1950, c'est un canard non exempt de faiblesses dont le grand auteur de bandes-dessinées s'apprête à brosser le portrait, histoire après histoire : un personnage avec quelques défaillances séniles et victime de ses petits caprices, une figure austère et autoritaire qui révèle de manière inattendue un cœur tendre caché sous une écorce bien dure. Comme toujours, avant de décider de lancer une série consacrée à un nouveau personnage, la maison d'édition le teste dans sa prestigieuse série anthologique Four Color Comics où se sont succédé non seulement les vedettes Disney, mais aussi d'autres héros sous licence tels que Dick Tracy, Bugs Bunny, Tom et Jerry ou Andy Panda. Les réactions sont plus que positives, mais la Western avance de manière extrêmement prudente. Ainsi, avant de se voir attribuer son propre comic book à périodicité régulière, Picsou a droit à deux autres aventures dans les pages de Four Color Comics : Retour au Klondike et Arnach McChicane. Le comic book quadrimestriel de Picsou, dont le titre américain, Uncle $crooge utilise le $ de dollar, commencera sa numérotation directement au numéro quatre, les trois parutions précédentes étant considérées comme les premiers numéros. En dix sept-ans, on pourra y lire soixante-et-onze histoires écrites et dessinées par Barks consacrées au héros éponyme. Dans le bain jusqu'au cou thumb|left|Dans la version originale, les pièces de monnaie ne sont pas en or mais en argent. La couleur jaune est une particularité des éditions européennes. Au début de Juste un pauvre vieil homme pauvre..., l'archimultimilliardaire est dessiné par Barks en train de se baigner avec délices dans l'océan de billets et de pièces de monnaie de son coffre titanesque. C'est une particularité que notre magnat avait déjà révélée aux lecteurs à quelques occasions, à commencer par Dettes à la diète (n 124 de janvier 1951), une histoire de Donald Duck qui ouvrait, comme c'était alors l'usage, le mensuel Walt Disney's Comics and Stories. Au volant d'un bulldozer avec lequel il déplaçait des montagnes de pièces dans sa « grange à argent » n 68 (simple détail qui sous-entendait la possession d'au moins 67 autres réserves de richesses aussi impressionnantes), il accueillait Donald qui ne tardait à ressortir écœuré par une démonstration sportive de plongeon « comme un dauphin » dans l'argent et d'enfouissement « comme une taupe ». Deux mois plus tard, Barks lui fait rejouer la scène dans Retour à l'envoyeur !, son histoire préférée parmi les récits courts qu'il a réalisés, publié aux États-Unis dans Walt Disney's Comics and Stories n 126 de mars 1951. Cette fois, l'argent de Picsou se trouve dans sa ferme et est entreposé dans un crib, une sorte de silo destiné à stocker le maïs et qui, dans ce cas, contient... du « blé » ! Exactement comme dans Juste un pauvre vieil homme pauvre..., il y plonge « comme un dauphin », y creuse des galeries « comme une taupe » et, nouveauté par rapport à la première occurrence, il lance l'argent en l'air afin qu'il lui retombe en pluie sur la tête. Les attitudes de Picsou en train de jouer et les expressions joyeuses de son visage lui confèrent une sensualité quasi enfantine qui adoucit l'agressivité de ses premières apparitions et rend le personnage plus positif et sympathique. A présent que son argent a une existence concrète et qu'il coule littéralement à flots, le vieux capitaliste semble avoir perdu le côté rapace qui le caractérisait dans Le sablier magique, où sa richesse n'apparaissait dans les images que sous la forme symbolique de ses biens matériels. Celle-ci n'est plus fruit de la cupidité d'un capitaliste sans scrupules, mais une accumulation d'objets qui évoquent sensations et souvenirs. Picsou devient ainsi un collectionneur de billets de banque et de pièces de monnaie, à la tête d'une collection cyclopéenne. Un fabuleux Four Color Le numéro 386 de la prestigieuse série anthologique Four Color Comics est le premier consacré à Picsou par son éditeur Dell/Western. Il doit donc être considéré comme le premier numéro de la future série régulière Uncle Scrooge. Ce numéro est entièrement écrit et dessiné par Barks, y compris la couverture, dont le thème, le lac d'argent, a été repris a de multiples reprises. Barks a même peint pas moins de huit tableaux sur ce sujet, intitulés Money Lake, entre 1971 et 1975. thumb|Les Rapetou voulaient imiter Picsou dans une séance de plongeon, mais le résultat est un peu différent... Juste un pauvre vieil homme pauvre... est aussi la première grande histoire où apparaissent les Rapetou (Beagle Boys) : Barks en montre au moins sept, avec des numéros matricules qui vont de 176-824 à 176-840. Ils étaient déjà apparus dans deux histoires courtes de dix pages, La terreur des Rapetou (Walt Disney's Comics and Stories n 134 de novembre 1951) et Un coffre trop fort ! (Walt Disney's Comics and Stories n 135 de décembre 1951), mais leur style de dessin était peu développé et ils étaient apparus uniquement dans quelques cases. La séquence durant laquelle Picsou dissimule ses dollars au fond d'un lac avant d'essayer d'empêcher les Rapetou de faire sauter le barrage a été réutilisée dans Argent liquide (Liquid Assets), un épisode de la série télévisée La Bande Picsou diffusé aux États-Unis le 26 mars 1989. Galerie d'images FC386.jpg|Couverture de Four Color Comics n 386 où est parue pour la première fois cette histoire, réalisée par Carl Barks. hr.CBLUS1.gif|Couverture de The Adventures of Uncle Scrooge McDuck in Color n 1 illustrant l'histoire et reprenant une case de Carl Barks. TP212.jpg|Couverture de Tio Patinhas n 212 illustrant l'histoire. DDNED1994-05.jpg|Couverture de Donald Duck n 1994-05 illustrant l'histoire et réalisée par Daan Jippes. hr.poisson.png|Illustration réutilisant une case de Carl Barks, publiée dans The Adventures of Uncle Scrooge McDuck in Color n 1. USDD1.jpg|Couverture du comic book géant de 1965 Uncle Scrooge and Donald Duck n 1, publié par Whitman sous le label Gold Key. Les Inédits de Don Rosa n°23.jpg|Illustration de Don Rosa publiée dans Picsou Magazine n 338, dans le cadre de la série Les inédits de Don Rosa. Don-Rosa-Jeunesse-de-Picsou.jpg|Illustration de Don Rosa pour les soixante ans de Picsou reprenant plusieurs cases de Juste un pauvre vieil homme pauvre..., publiée en France dans Picsou Magazine n 431. Hr.L'évolution du coffre fort 60 ans avec Picsou.jpg|Illustration de Don Rosa pour les soixante ans de Picsou, ayant pour thèmes les premiers versions du coffre. Le bâtiment tel que l'on peut le voir dans Juste un pauvre vieil homme pauvre... est représenté à gauche de l'image centrale. 60 ans avec Picsou 7. Alerte aux frères Rapetou !.jpg|Illustration de Don Rosa pour les soixante ans de Picsou, ayant pour thème les frères Rapetou. Les bandits essayant d'imiter Picsou dans une séance de « plongeon » dans l'argent sont représentés tout en haut de l'image. Dp 7114 sm.jpg|La première des huit peintures peintes par Carl Barks sur le thème du lac d'argent. Celle-ci s'intitule ''Money Lake'' et date de 1971. Dp 7409 sm.jpg|Réalisée en 1974, cette huile de Barks s'intitule Sport of Tycoons et représente Picsou faisant une démonstration de plongeon dans l'argent, devant ses neveux. Dp 7413 sm.jpg|Intitulée Nobody's Spending Fool et réalisée en 1974, cette peinture de Barks s'inspire d'une case de Juste un pauvre vieil homme pauvre..., où l'on voyait pour la première fois le jeune Picsou. Dp dam disaster sm.jpg|Une autre peinture de Barks sur le thème du lac d'argent, intitulée Dam Disaster at Money Lake et réalisée en 1986. Cette fois, elle représente la scène où le barrage qui retenait l'argent de Picsou s'effondre, dans un immense fracas de pièces et de bois. parution : mars 1952 |avant=''La Guerre des statues'' 100px |après=''Le pigeon voyageur'' 100px}} it:Zio Paperone e la disfida dei dollari Catégorie:Histoire de Donald Duck Catégorie:Histoire de Balthazar Picsou Catégorie:Histoire de Carl Barks Catégorie:Histoire des Rapetou Catégorie:Histoire de Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck Catégorie:Publiée en 1952 Catégorie:Histoire Catégorie:Histoire longue